


Last Minute

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [16]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 17, Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, F/M, Pre-Episode, shopping for gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully does last-minute Christmas shopping.  Set post-"I'm Offering You The World" story.





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart's Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompts Day 17: shopping for gifts

Mulder’s recent escapade to the Bermuda Triangle had A.D. Kersh double their workload assignments for the “unscheduled days off” due before the holiday break. 

“Sorry for the bullshit write-ups, Scully. No pun intended,” Mulder said when he returned to the bullpen with his puppy-dog eyes staring at her.  She merely sighed and started dialing the list of suspects. 

Now, she blames Mulder for the current situation she finds herself in as she muscles through the bustling crowds of last-minute Christmas shoppers while “Silent Night” is playing in the background at the mall.   _Silent my ass_ , she thought, as she sees a couple of shoppers bickering over an item they each claim they found first.  She hates shopping for gifts at the last minute.  Scully looks at the meager size selections of clothes at Ann Taylor: either size 00 or size 2XL.  It is the last clothing store she enters, and she’s desperate.  She scours the clothing racks and bins and manages to find a single, size small green cardigan for her mom.  Scully heads straight to one of the checkout counters.  She wonders what Tara and Bill would both like to receive, or if she should gift them separate items.  She’s tempted just to purchase a gift set from Hickory Farms but knew that wouldn’t be a sincere present.  Scully wants to make up for the travel-friendly gifts she brought over to San Diego, and with the events that occurred last year with Emily… she shakes her head banishing the negative thoughts and sadness.   _No_. Today she has to focus on the living.  She intends to be Matthew’s favorite aunt and spoil him rotten at KB Toystore and Gymboree. 

In the back of her mind, she wonders what she should get for Mulder. The first year she merely gave him a Christmas card, the second year was a wash since she recently returned, and the third year was a solid navy-blue tie (which he never worn).  She realized then she needed to purchase gifts geared towards a man-child; the fourth year was a coffee mug with an alien face, and last year was an alien head Pez dispenser and Pez candies.  She still thinks what she should get him as she absentmindedly smells Yankee Candles and buys a couple for Tara.  She finds a grooming kit for Bill at one of the shopping mall kiosks, chooses a cute 3-piece baby boy outfit at Gymboree, then braces herself for KB Toy store. 

Scully hits the jackpot at the toy store as she grabs the last Tickle Me Elmo that, presumably, someone stashed away in a random place in the store behind some puzzle boards.  Another beeline to the checkout counter, resulting in a 10-minute wait as she shuffles the many shopping bags she has from one arm to the next while guarding the Tickle Me Elmo toy with her life.  Across the KB Toy store, she spots a Sam Goody store and knows exactly what to get for Mulder this year. 

She lights up when she finds the tape, then stands in what has to be one of the longest lines she’s experienced.  She leans over to the side and notices that only one cashier is handling the long queue of impatient customers.  Her cell phone rings, causing her to place all the shopping bags on the floor for her to retrieve it from her coat pocket. 

“Scully,” she answers. 

“Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?” Mulder asks on the other end. 

“No, not really.  What’s wrong?” 

“Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?” Scully remains silent, eyebrow arched. “Okay, okay. I get it, but no, nothing is wrong.  I wanna know if you can meet up with me right now.” 

“Meet up where?” 

“1501 Larkspur Lane.  It’s not too far from your neighborhood, Scully.”  She sighs as she watches the cashier having issues with the current cash register. 

“It’s going to take a while, Mulder.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll wait for you.”  They both hang up at the same time.  Scully mentally recites the address and has it memorized by the time she reaches the cashier a half hour later.  They both give each other a tired smile as the cashier scans the tape. 

“This is a great movie,” the cashier comments, making small talk.  “Have you seen it yet?”   

Scully shakes her head and answers, “No, it’s for a friend.  He raved about it.” 

“He must be important to you if you were willing to wait for a half-hour to purchase this.”  

“Yeah,” Scully says wistfully smiling, “he is.”


End file.
